Sapi Hamil
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Last Chapter : Aku Uchiha Sasuke, terkenal dengan sebutan 'Sapi Hamil', karena aku memiliki postur tubuh yang sangat gemuk. Aku menyukai seorang alpha bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Meskipun dia membenciku, mengibasku dengan ekornya karena jijik melihatku, aku tetap menyukainya. Aku ingin dia menikahiku. Demi dia, aku harus kurus! #NaruSasuDay2016 #Omegaverse
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan dan meramaikan fandom NaruSasu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun, selain kepuasan penulis dan pembaca.

[Chaptered]

Title : Sapi Hamil

Chapter : 01 / 03

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Genre : Humor / Fantasy

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

Rating : T

Sum : Aku Uchiha Sasuke, terkenal dengan sebutan 'Sapi Hamil', karena aku memiliki postur tubuh yang sangat gemuk. Aku menyukai seorang alpha bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Meskipun dia membenciku, mengibasku karena jijik melihatku, aku tetap menyukainya. Aku ingin dia menikahiku.

* * *

Didesikasikan dalam rangka ultah Naruto dan NS Day 2016.

Selama ini, aku selalu pake Naruto PoV dan Naruto mesum yg sibuk ngejer2 Sasuke yg tsundere. Di ff ini, ak balik semuanya. Eits, ini tetap NaruSasu kok!

Ff tema omegaverse pertama ak. Masih kurang paham sih ama omegaverse, tapi coba2 buat aja.

* * *

Hallo! Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Umurku kini mmm~ sekitar 16 tahun.

Aku mempunyai orang tua yang galak-galak sayang padaku. Juga seorang kakak laki-laki yang ganteng-ganteng seringgila. Kakak terlalu menggilai omega yang bernama Hana, padahal Hana telah menjadi milik Baozi. Kakak tidak pernah menyadari bahwa adiknya ini lebih _moe_ dari Hana.

≤( ˘͡ ^˘͡)≥

Aku tinggal di sebuah pulau yang bernama Konoha. Penduduk di sini terdiri dari berbagai macam ras. Ada yang _pure_ siluman, _pure_ manusia dan juga campuran, seperti keluargaku.

Ibu berasal dari ras manusia, sedangkan ayah _pure_ dari ras Hitsuji -siluman kambing. Uchiha Itachi -kakakku mewarisi 100% darah ayah, sehingga kakak _pure_ siluman kambing juga. Kakak memiliki sepasang tanduk kokoh di kepalanya, itu membuatnya terlihat kuat dan keren sebagai seorang alpha. Sedangkan aku, hanya mewarisi 20% darah ayah. Aku juga memiliki tanduk di kepala, walaupun hanya sebelah. Aku terlahir sebagai omega, sama seperti ibuku. Sebagian besar ras manusia adalah omega.

Kami sekeluarga hidup bahagia walaupun sederhana. Mereka selalu memanjakanku, memberiku buanyak sekali makanan, agar aku cepat tumbuh. Ibuku selalu berkata bahwa omega yang kurus itu tidak _sexy._ Pipi tembem dan badan gempal, itu lebih disukai para alpha. Ibuku berani berkata seperti itu karena ibu dan ibu-ibu tetangga lainnya suka mencubit pipiku. Mereka tidak tahu, bagaimana rasanya dicubit. Sakit!

 _Well,_ aku tidak akan banyak cerita tentang keluargaku. Karena mereka sudah damai di surga. Ayah, ibu dan kakak telah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan mobil. Peristiwa itu terjadi saat mereka akan menghadiri upacara kelulusan SD-ku. Rasanya sangat sedih, ditinggal mereka bertiga sekaligus. Berat badanku juga ikut bertambah karena stress. Tapi, aku tetap terlihat menggemaskan di mata ibu-ibu tetangga.

Kini, aku tinggal bersama Uchiha Madara, kakekku yang pelit. Walaupun umurnya sudah ratusan, tapi fisiknya masih terlihat 30an di umur manusia. Kakekku gemar meracik obat. Hampir 70% obat yang diraciknya gagal. Beruntung obat awet muda yang diraciknya ini sukses.

Karena kakekku adalah orang yang pelit, maka obat awet muda itu tidak akan dibagikannya kepada siapapun. Kecuali, jika ada yang memberinya tawaran selangit, mana mungkin kakek akan menolak? Sehijau-hijaunya mata Kakuzu, lebih hijau mata kakekku!

 _Well,_ mata kakekku masih hitam kok! Sama sepertiku. ^_^

* * *

SMU Konoha adalah satu-satunya SMU di pulau ini. SMU ini cukup luas dan besar sehingga sanggup menampung banyak murid di pulau ini.

Di sekolah, aku selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dan juga menjadi orang yang paling dicari. Kemanapun aku bersembunyi, mereka dengan mudahnya menemukanku.

"Aha! Aku menemukanmu!" seorang siswa bertubuh raksasa bernama Jiroubo, menendang tumpukan kardus yang menjadi tempat persembunyianku. Lalu dengan kasarnya dia menjambak rambutku, menyeretku keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Aku meringis merasakan kulit kepalaku yang nyaris lepas.

"Mengapa kau suka bersembunyi?" tanya Jiroubo, seorang alpha dari ras Asura -raksasa.

"Karena kalian selalu mencariku." Aku mencoba melarikan diri, tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa. Aku memang omega yang terlemah dari yang terlemah.

 _BuuuuG_

Jiroubo lagi-lagi menjadikan tubuhku _sandsack_ tinju. Jiroubo marah karena aku tidak memberinya uang. Aku juga perlu uang untuk keperluanku, aku tidak mungkin terus-terusan memberinya uang.

 _BuuuuG BuuuuG_

Pukulan demi pukulan kuterima tanpa perlawanan. Awalnya memang sakit, tapi lama-kelamaan aku sudah terbiasa. Sejak kecil, aku sudah terbiasa dicubit. Hingga beranjak remajapun, aku sudah terbiasa dipukul. Aku selalu dijadikan tempat pelampiasan saat mereka marah. Beginilah nasib menjadi omega lapuk. Tidak ada satupun yang mau mengajakku bergabung di kelompok mereka. Ras manusia takut bahwa aku bisa melukai mereka, karena aku memiliki rupa seperti siluman -aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan wujud asliku seperti siluman lainnya. Sedangkan ras siluman, menganggapku beban karena aku tidak punya _skill_ atau sihir.

Senin, Selasa, Rabu, Kamis dan Jumat, aku selalu dipukul dengan berbagai alasan. Beruntung Sabtu dan Minggu libur sekolah, jadi aku bisa istirahat dan menyiapkan fisik untuk dipukul lagi.

Hari-hariku di sekolah, memang sangat menyakitkan. Tapi, karena ada dirinya, aku mampu bertahan. Dia matahariku, Uzumaki Naruto -sang alpha dari ras rubah.

Ayo, ikut aku! Akan kuperkenalkan dia pada kalian!

* * *

Aku menyeret langkahku menuju kelas 2A, kelas Naruto. Pukulan Jiroubo tadi masih terasa nyeri.

Aku membawakan Naruto satu _cup_ ramen instan, karena rasanya tidak enak jika bertamu ke kelas orang tanpa membawa apa-apa. Jika saja, aku sekelas dengannya, mungkin aku tidak perlu berjalan melewati tatapan sinis orang-orang di sepanjang koridor.

"Hai, Naru! Apa kabar?" sapaku tanpa basa-basi. Naruto sedang bermain kartu bersama teman-temannya.

"Mau apa kau, sapi hamil?" dengus Naruto yang tidak suka melihatku.

Karena aku memiliki tinggi ideal dan juga bertubuh sangat gemuk, maka mereka semua memanggilku 'sapi hamil'. Jadi, selain omega terlemah, aku juga menyandang predikat omega terlemak.

"Aku bukan sapi, aku kambing," ralatku. "Mana ada sapi yang bertanduk?"

"Kau contohnya!" Naruto menunjukku tanpa ragu.

"Aku kambing, Naru sayang~"

 _Whoooss!_

Naruto mengibaskan ekor besarnya, hingga tubuhku melanting keluar jendela. Aku jatuh dari lantai dua dan mendarat di rerumputan. Walaupun tubuhku dibaluti banyak lemak, yang namanya jatuh itu pasti sakit, kawan!

 _BRuuuuK_

Sudah jatuh, tertimpa meja.

"Dasar menjijikkan!" seringai salah satu teman sekelas Naruto -pelaku pelemparan meja.

Aku menyingkirkan meja yang menimpa dadaku. Berbaring sejenak menatap langit biru. Aku suka warna biru, warna yang _gentle_ seperti warna mata Naruto. Aku tidak akan menyerah, sampai aku jadi milikmu!

"Yosh!" Aku bangkit berdiri, walaupun tubuhku sangat sakit, aku harus tetap bersemangat!

"HEY! UZUMAKI NARUTO! MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU! AKU JANJI AKAN MELAYANIMU _EVERYNIGHT, EVERYDAY, EVERYTIME, EVERYWHERE!"_ teriakku sekuat mungkin.

 _"TEME!"_ maki Naruto.

Melihat mata Naruto berubah menjadi merah, aku langsung lari menyelamatkan diri. Tidak kusangka, Naruto melompati jendela dan mengejarku. Sungguh mendebarkan seperti dikejar anjing kudis di film _Resident Evil. Well,_ ini hanya perumpamaan, tidak bermaksud mengatai Naruto 'anjing kudis'.

"Jangan lari kau, _teme!"_

Aku malah mengerahkan semua kekuatanku untuk berlari. Kalau aku punya _skill_ merubah wujud menjadi bola, aku akan mengglinding tanpa perlu berlari. Sungguh tersiksa berlari dengan tubuh sebesar dan seberat ini. Ditambah lagi, dada dan perutku sangat sakit.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Aku terbatuk mengeluarkan darah berwarna merah. Darah yang sama seperti ras manusia.

Belum sempat terkejut, tiba-tiba Naruto sudah menerjangku dari belakang. Kami sempat berguling-guling di tanah, sebelum dia menduduki tubuhku. Tangan kanannya terkepal hendak meninjuku, tapi tidak jadi setelah melihatku batuk berdarah.

Naruto langsung menyingkir dari tubuhku. Aku sengaja memperbanyak batukku. Bertingkah seperti orang yang sekarat. _Well,_ aku memang sekarat.

"Sakit~" lirihku mengambil kesempatan untuk menggenggam tangannya, "Ta...ta...uhuk uhuk...tanggung jawab..."

"Diamlah!" Naruto langsung menggendongku ala _bridal._ Memelukku dengan erat agar aku tidak terjatuh. Dia sungguh alpha yang kuat, dia sanggup menggendongku yang berbobot dua atau tiga kali lipat darinya.

Well, aku sangat terkejut melihat aksi heroik Naruto. Ini pertama kalinya dia tidak jijik berada di dekatku. Biasanya dia selalu mengibaskan ekornya saat aku melakukan pendekatan. Hari ini, aku sungguh beruntung! Ihihihihi...

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya, memejamkan kedua mataku untuk mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang menggebu-gebu. Suhu tubuhnya yang hangat, membuatku nyaman.

"Aku...suka..." tanpa sadar kalimat itu terucap.

Hn! Aku menyukaimu, Uzumaki Naruto!

* * *

Naruto tidak membawaku ke rumah sakit, melainkan membawaku pulang ke rumah. Naruto berkata pada kakek bahwa aku terjatuh saat memanjat pohon. Naruto memang salah memberi alasan, tetapi aku tidak bisa menyalahinya.

"Kau ini kambing! Bukan monyet! Jangan panjat pohon lagi!" kakek marah dan menjitakku.

Sementara kakek meracik obat, kakek meminta Naruto untuk membawaku ke kamar. Setelah itu, dia berniat pergi. Dengan cepatnya aku menuruni ranjang, hendak memeluk pinggangnya. Tiba-tiba, ekor besar berbulu orange lebat melilit tubuhku. Rasanya geli sekaligus menghangatkan. Bulu Naruto memang lembut.

"Hatttchiuuu!" bulu-bulunya masuk ke hidungku.

"Jangan mendekatiku lagi!" ketus Naruto.

"Mumpung kita di kamar... Apa sebaiknya kita melakukan itu? Ehehehe.."

Kening Naruto mengerut, kemudian ekornya mengibasku ke ranjang.

"Kau sungguh membuatku jijik!" Naruto langsung pergi sambil membanting pintu kamarku.

Apakah aku begitu jijik di matamu?

 _NYuuuuT_

Dada dan perutku sakit lagi.

"Kakek~ cepatlah~"

Seharusnya Naruto membawaku ke rumah sakit.

* * *

 _"Kau sungguh membuatku jijik!"_

Karena ucapan Naruto yang sangat menusuk itu, membuatku ingin langsing. Aku meminta kakek untuk membuatkanku obat pelangsing tanpa diet dan olahraga. Aku tidak sanggup berolahraga, karena tubuhku sangat berat. Aku tidak bisa diet, karena aku _hobby_ makan.

Bermacam-macam ramuan telah kuminum, tapi berat badanku tidak kunjung berkurang. Aku hanya bisa bersabar, karena langsing itu butuh proses yang cukup lama.

"Memangnya siapa yang kau taksir?" tanya kakek mulai _kepo._

"Ra-ha-si-a."

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukainya."

"Hn! Tentu! Dia matahariku! Penyemangat hidupku!" ucapku dengan sangat lebay.

"Lalu? Siapakah dia?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Saking semangatnya, aku malah keceplosan.

"U, uzumaki? Bocah rubah itu?"

"Iya." Aku terpaksa mengaku. Semoga kakek tidak marah karena cucu satu-satunya ini juga _gay._

Kakek menepuk kuat bahuku.

"Seleramu tidak begitu tinggi, cucuku! Tapi kakek akan membantumu!"

"Heh?! Benarkah?"

"Hn! Kakek kenal betul dengan kakeknya."

Apa hubungannya denganku?

"Kapan kau ingin dinikahinya?"

"Kakek serius?"

"Hn! Kakek ingin segera menimang cucu." Gaya kakek seperti pasien RSJ yang sedang menimang bayi. Itu membuatku merinding membayangkannya.

"Tapi aku berpotensi mandul. Aku takut Naruto tidak bisa menghamiliku."

"Kakek akan meracik obat pasti hamil untukmu."

Kalau aku hamil anak Naruto, Naruto pasti akan menikahiku! Kami akan menjadi keluarga kecil yang bahagia! Iyey!

"Secepatnya, kek! Aku ingin menikah dengan Naruto secepatnya!" pintaku penuh harap.

"OK, cucuku tersayang~ Ayo peluk kakek!"

Entah mengapa aku dengan mudahnya terpancing dengan imingan kakek? Padahal belum tentu kakek bisa membuat Naruto untuk menikahiku?

Aku benar-benar konyol.

Tapi, aku senang kakek ikut membantu. Kadang aku merasa, berjuang sendirian itu capek. Aku sangat bersyukur, kakek ada di pihakku.

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini, Naruto terlihat semakin akrab dengan Hyuuga Hinata, sang omega dari ras Neko *kucing* sekaligus primadona di sekolah. Orang-orang memanggilnya _Hime_ karena dia memiliki paras yang cantik dan berhati lembut. Banyak alpha berjuang untuk menarik perhatiannya, termasuk Naruto.

Tapi, aku tidak akan tinggal diam melihat mereka berduaan. Sebisa mungkin aku menjadi tembok Berlin pemisah hubungan mereka.

"Apa maumu, sapi hamil!" Ekor Naruto melilit kuat tubuhku, lilitannya sekuat anaconda.

Aku baru saja mengganggu piknik Naruto bersama Hinata di tepi danau.

"A, aku hanya ingin kau memperhatikanku!"

 _SPLaaaaSH!_

Ekor itu melemparku ke danau. Beruntung aku bisa berenang, jika tidak, aku sudah pasti mati tenggelam dan Naruto akan tersenyum puas melihat kematianku.

"Menyerahlah! Karena kau bukan tipeku!"

Setelah melemparku ke danau, Naruto pergi begitu saja sambil merangkul Hinata yang terlihat mencemasiku.

* * *

Aku bertemu dengan Naruto saat SMP, kelas 2. Dia adalah siswa pindahan dari pulau Kiri. Penampilannya berantakan bak preman pasar, _hobby_ berkelahi, membuatnya disegani. Tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya, kecuali aku. Karena aku dan dia sama-sama dikucilkan, tidak ada salahnya mengajaknya berteman.

"Mau apa kau, sapi hamil?" Itu kalimat yang diucapkannya saat aku mendekatinya. Julukan 'sapi hamil' pertama kali dicetuskan olehnya.

"Kau terluka." Aku memberinya plester _Hello Kitty,_ tapi malah dibuangnya. Kupungut lalu menempelkannya langsung ke keningnya yang tergores, "Ini tanda jadi pertemanan kita!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau temanku!"

"Aku tidak ingin berteman dengan sapi hamil yang jelek sepertimu!"

"Aku bukan sapi hamil! Namaku Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Dasar sapi hamil!"

Begitulah awal pertemanan kami. Sungguh _so sweet,_ bukan?

Ah! Ada lagi yang ingin kupamerkan pada kalian!

Saat aku terjebak di sekolah karena hujan, Naruto meminjamkanku payung, lalu berlari menerjang hujan. Dia sungguh keren! Dan saat itu, perlahan aku mulai menyukainya. Payung itu masih tersimpan di lemariku. Aku tidak berniat mengembalikannya, dan Naruto juga tidak menagih payungnya.

Aku selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Menjadi tameng saat dia kewalahan menghadapi musuh. Tidak ada ruginya memiliku tubuh besar yang seperti sapi hamil.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, kupikir kami berteman, tapi ternyata dia membenciku. Dia jijik berada di dekatku. Dia selalu mengibaskan ekornya saat aku merayunya.

 _It'_ _s OK!_ Aku mencintainya apa adanya, hatiku tidak pernah lelah untuk mengejar cintanya. Aku sangat senang mendekatinya.

Lihat saja, Uzumaki Naruto! Kau pasti akan klepek-klepek saat sapi hamil ini melahirkan, err maksudku langsing! Aku kan omega mandul..ehehehe...

Tapi, kapan ya aku bisa langsing?

* * *

Tibalah saat yang mendebarkan bagiku. Memejamkan mata dan meneguk ludah karena leherku kering.

"92 kg!" ucap kakek membaca angka yang tertera di timbangan, "Turun dua kg."

"Iyey!" Aku langsung melompat dan memeluk kakek. Senangnya hatiku, turun berat badanku, kini aku bermain dengan riang (~′0`)~

"Jika seminggu turun dua kg, maka beberapa bulan lagi, kau akan langsing singsret!"

"Apa tidak bisa turun lebih cepat?" jika menunggu terlalu lama, bisa-bisa Naruto menikahi omega lain.

"Bisa. Tapi itu terlalu beresiko."

"Aku bisa melakukannya, kek! Ayo lah~ Cucumu ini ingin langsing singsret kayak Itachi-nii."

"Ah! Itachi cucuku...uhuhuhu..." Kakek mendadak _melow_ saat aku menyebut nama kakak. Kakak adalah cucu kesayangan kakek. Ah~ Aku jadi rindu kakak.

* * *

Kakek tidak menyinggung tentang kakek Naruto, sepertinya negosiasi gagal. Kakek malah menyarankanku untuk berdiet dan berolahraga, karena itu adalah cara yang cepat langsing.

Dimulai dari _sit up_ saat bangun pagi. Tidak sarapan, kemudian berlari menuju sekolah. Makan siang dengan dua porsi _sallad._ Berlari beberapa putaran di lapangan saat pulang sekolah. Malamnya hanya mengkonsumsi empat buah apel. Sebelum tidur, _sit up_ lagi.

Capek dan menyiksa! Tapi ini semua untuk Naruto!

Yosh (҂'̀⌣'́)9

* * *

Di kantin, aku melihat Naruto dan Hinata makan semeja. Tembok Berlinpun beraksi. Aku langsung duduk berbaur dengan mereka. Naruto mendecak tidak suka, sedangkan Hinata tersenyum lembut. Hinata memang manis, tapi sayang aku hanya tertarik pada Naruto.

"Hai, Naru! Apa kabar?" Dua hari tidak menyapanya, serasa seperti bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu.

Naruto tidak menyahutku, bersikap seolah aku benar-benar tembok Berlin.

"Uchiha-san, apa kau sakit?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau agak kurusan."

"Heh?! Benarkah?!" Aku menatap Hinata dengan berbinar-binar. Hinata satu-satunya orang yang menyadari perubahanku. Kau sungguh perhatian, _hime!_

"Kau diet, Uchiha-san?"

"Hn! Aku harus langsing! Demi Naruto kutersayang!" Aku mengedip genit pada Naruto. Kedipanku membuat Naruto marah dan membalikkan meja.

Tiga ekor rubahnya menyembul keluar. Naruto menarik kerah seragamku. Wajahku sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Sepasang mata biru kesukaanku, berubah menjadi merah. Tiga pasang garis di pipinya, terlihat sangat jelas. Naruto dalam kondisi siap memakanku.

"Aku sudah sangat muak diperlakukan seperti ini!" desis Naruto.

"I, itu semua karena..." Aku mencoba menjelaskan, tapi Naruto langsung melemparku hingga keluar kantin.

 _PRaaaNG_

Kaca jendela pecah saat Naruto melemparku. Pecahan kaca itu melukai perut, lengan dan leherku. Aku mencabut pecahan kaca di leherku, sialnya darahku muncrat kemana-mana. Aku menekan lukaku agar darahku tidak mubazir terbuang.

"Rasakan itu, dasar sapi hamil!"

"Benar-benar omega murahan!"

"Tidak tahu malu!"

"Sampah Konoha!"

"Dasar menjijikkan!"

Cacian demi cacian keluar dari mulut orang-orang di sekitar.

Rasanya sakit sekali. Tanganku, punggungku, leherku, kepalaku, tubuhku, hatiku, semuanya sakit!

Ini adalah sakit yang teramat sakit dari rasa mencintai. Rasanya lebih sakit daripada dicubit ibu-ibu. Lebih sakit dibandingkan menjadi _sandsack._ Lebih sakit daripada jatuh dari lantai dua. Ini benar-benar sakit!

Naruto menjambak rambutku, membuatku mendongak padanya.

"Apa aku harus membunuhmu, agar kau berhenti berbuat rendahan seperti ini?"

"A..." aku terlalu takut untuk bersuara.

"JAWAB AKU, SAPI HAMIL!"

Bentakan itu, membuatku menangis, meluapkan semua rasa di hatiku.

Aku sakit karena tidak ada yang menolongku saat aku terluka. Aku malu diolok-olok di depan umum. Aku takut melihat Naruto mengamuk seperti ini. Aku kecewa pada Naruto yang selalu mengibaskan ekornya saat aku mendekatinya. Aku marah pada Naruto yang tidak pernah peduli padaku. Aku lelah mengejar cinta Naruto. Aku sudah bosan dengan semua ini.

"Aku...menyerah..." kalimat kramat itu akhirnya terucap olehku.

Aku menyerah.

Aku sudah tidak sanggup mengejarnya lagi. Dia sungguh sulit kugapai.

"Baguslah!" Naruto melepaskan jambakannya, seketika tubuhku langsung jatuh ke tanah. Aku sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk berdiri.

Punggung itu mulai menjauh dan melompat pergi. Pandanganku juga mulai menghitam. Aku mengantuk.

Kamisama, semoga ini hanya mimpi. Jika ini mimpi, tolong bangunkan aku di kehidupan sebelum aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku tidak ingin mencintai orang jahat seperti dia.

 _ZaaaaZ_

Langit yang cerah ini, tiba-tiba turun hujan dengan deras. Hujan menyamarkan air mataku dan menyapu darah di tubuhku. Aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan perihnya luka ini.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Walaupun sasuke genit ngejer2 naruto.

Ini masih NS kan?

Next chapter bakal di update minggu depan.

Silakan tinggalkan jejak.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan dan meramaikan fandom NaruSasu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun, selain kepuasan penulis dan pembaca.

[Chaptered]

Title : Sapi Hamil

Chapter : 02 / 03

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Genre : Humor / Fantasy

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

Rating : T

Sum : Aku Uchiha Sasuke, terkenal dengan sebutan 'Sapi Hamil', karena aku memiliki postur tubuh yang sangat gemuk. Aku menyukai seorang alpha bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Meskipun dia membenciku, mengibasku karena jijik melihatku, aku tetap menyukainya. Aku ingin dia menikahiku.

* * *

Masih Sasuke PoV

* * *

Saat aku membuka mata, yang kulihat adalah sebuah cahanya yang sangat menyilaukan. Ada suara-suara aneh yang tidak bisa kudengar jelas, suara itu seperti berasal dari sampingku.

"Sasuke? Cucuku, Sasuke?"

Suara itu terus bergema di telingaku. Aku masih belum bisa melihat dengan jelas. Semuanya begitu putih.

"Sasuke?"

Kepalaku miring ke kiri, aku yakin suara itu berasal dari sana. Ya, tepat sekali. Aku bisa melihat siluet seseorang, tapi masih tidak begitu jelas.

"Ini kakek, sayang." Sebuah usapan halus menyentuh puncak kepalaku.

Aku mengerjap berkali-kali agar penglihatanku jelas. Aku bisa melihat seorang pria berambut hitam panjang, gaya rambutnya sungguh unik.

"Sasuke." Pria itu bersuara lagi.

"Tempat apa ini?" aku berusaha berdiri, pria itu menahanku. Tubuhku sulit digerakkan, seperti bukan tubuhku saja.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Tubuhmu masih belum terbiasa."

Apa maksud pria ini?

"Kau koma dua bulan."

Koma? Aku koma selama dua bulan? Ah! Pantas saja semuanya tampak begitu asing.

"Kau butuh sesuatu? Akan kakek ambilkan."

"Apa paman adalah kakekku?" Aku ragu dengan ucapannya. Dia masih terlihat sangat muda untuk kupanggil 'kakek'. Seharusnya aku memanggilnya 'paman'.

Pria itu tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Kau tidak ingat punya kakek setampan ini?"

Aku menggeleng seadanya. Aku sungguh tidak ingat jika aku memiliki seorang kakek yang masih sangat muda dan narsis.

"Lalu, apa kau ingat namamu?"

"Nama?"

"Hn! Namamu."

Aku berpikir sejenak. Aku sepertinya mulai pikun. Sambil berpikir, tidak sengaja aku melihat bayanganku yang terpantul di kaca jendela. Sosok bertubuh gemuk dengan pipinya yang gempal. Ah! Aku ingat namaku!

"Sapi hamil! Namaku sapi hamil" Aku tersenyum memperkenalkan diriku pada paman yang mengaku sebagai kakekku. Aku tidak ingat nama asliku, tapi aku hanya ingat nama bekenku.

"Dokter!" paman itu langsung berlari keluar.

Mengapa paman itu memanggil dokter? Apa aku sakit?

"Ah! Aku ternyata sedang di rumah sakit dan memang sedang sakit." Aku dapat melihat selang-selang menancap di tubuhku.

Aku juga mengenali tempat yang kutinggali ini adalah sebuah rumah sakit. Mengapa aku bisa di sini ya?

* * *

Singkat cerita, dokter mengatakan bahwa kecelakaan yang kualami membuatku amnesia. Kurasa aku memang amnesia, karena aku merasa asing dengan lingkungan dan orang-orang sekitar. Aku tidak mengenal mereka semua. Sungguh!

Mereka bilang, namaku Uchiha Sasuke, bukan sapi hamil.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Paman -maksudku kakek mengajakku ke pertemuan keluarga.

"Mereka adalah keluarga Uzumaki." Kakek memperkenalkan seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik yang bernama Uzumaki Minato, dengan istrinya seorang wanita berambut merah disanggul bernama Uzumaki Kushina, beserta anak laki-laki yang seumuran denganku, kakek tidak menyebutkan nama anak itu. Pasangan suami istri itu terlihat seumuran dengan kakek. Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa kakek terlihat begitu awet muda?

"Ne, Sasu-chan! Apa kau mengenal anak ini?" tanya Kushina- _san_ sambil menepuk pundak anak laki-lakinya.

Aku menggeleng.

"Kau yakin, Sasu _-chan?"_

"Hn."

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, apa kau pernah dengar?"

"Tidak. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar nama itu."

Anak laki-laki yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto, hanya mendengus memandangku, dia terlihat tidak bersahabat. Akupun tidak suka melihatnya.

"Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Dobe?" ketusku yang tidak suka caranya memandangku. Seolah-olah aku ingin mencuri makanannya.

"Karena aku membencimu, sapi hamil!"

"Kau pikir aku suka melihatmu? Cih!"

"Berpura-pura amnesia? Cih! Licik sekali ca..." belum sempat Dobe melanjutkan ucapannya, Kushina- _san_ langsung memiting lehernya. Kushina- _san_ adalah tipe ibu yang galak, aku suka melihat ibu yang seperti itu.

"Ma, maafkan ucapan Naruto tadi." Minato _-san_ membungkuk.

"Ti, tidak apa-apa." Kakek memakluminya.

"Sudah kami putuskan untuk menepati janji dan bertanggung-jawab atas kejadian yang menimpa Sasuke _-kun._ Kami akan menikahkan Sasuke- _kun_ dengan Naruto minggu ini."

"HEH?!" Aku dan Dobe dibuat terkejut dengan keputusan Minato- _san._

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan sapi hamil ini!" bantah Dobe menunjuk kasar ke arahku.

"Aku juga tidak mau menikah dengan si jelek ini!" aku balas mengejeknya. Ya, Dobe ini memang jelek. Sangat!

"Cucuku, dulu kau sangat ingin menikah dengan si rubah jelek ini," bisik kakek yang masih bisa didengar oleh mereka.

Benarkah aku pernah berpikir senajis itu?

"Hn! Anakku yang jelek ini, juga suka padamu," tambah Kushina- _san._

"Aku tidak pernah menyukainya! Aku bukan _gay!_ Aku masih suka dada bes..."

"Naruto," sela Minato _-san,_ "Sasuke- _kun_ seperti ini karena ulahmu. Sebagai alpha, kau harus _gentle._ Jangan jadi banci!"

"Tapi, ayah... Aku bukan _gay._ Kalaupun aku _gay,_ aku tidak ingin memiiki istri besar seperti dia..."

Istri? Hey! Aku ini laki-laki!

"Tenang saja, Naruto- _kun._ Sasuke bisa langsing kok. Bukankah dia terlihat lebih kurus dari biasanya?" kakek meremas-remas lemak di lenganku.

Hn. Aku jauh lebih kurus dari foto-fotoku sebelumnya yang diperlihatkan kakek. Mungkin selama koma, tubuhku mulai mengempes.

"Jika dia tidak langsing selama satu bulan, aku berhak untuk tidak menikahinya!" tegas Dobe.

"Setuju!" angguk kakek dengan sangat yakin, "Sebelum satu bulan, sapi hamil ini akan berubah menjadi pangeran yang menawan!"

Kakek, kau terlalu lebay!

* * *

Aku selalu penasaran dengan diriku sebelumnya. Aku itu seperti apa ya? Apa benar aku sangat menggilai Dobe?

Jawabannya terjawab setelah aku menemukan empat jilid buku diaryku.

Di sana banyak tertulis tentang Naruto, Naruto dan Naruto. Sepertinya dulu _hobby_ ku adalah men _stalker_ Dobe. Aku jadi malas membacanya. Aku langsung membaca jilid terakhir dan lembaran terakhirnya.

 **Aku ingin menikah dengan Naruto!**

 **Aku harus langsing, agar Naruto klepek-klepek melihatku!**

Hanya dua kalimat inilah yang terekam jelas di otakku. Ternyata aku memang memiliki impian senajis itu! Tapi, mengapa aku merasa jika impian itu terwujud akan membuatku menjadi orang yang paling bahagia sedunia?

Kakek juga bilang bahwa aku harus menikahi Dobe, karena itu impian terbesarku. Meskipun sekarang aku membencinya, kakek yakin aku bisa mencintainya seperti dulu lagi. Dan kakek juga memotivasiku untuk tidak mudah menyerah mengejar cinta Dobe, agar cintaku tidak berat sebelah.

"Kakek! Aku harus kurus!" teriakku.

* * *

Kakek mengawasi pola makanku, mengatur jadwal olahraga, meracik berbagai obat pelangsing. Obatnya sungguh mujarab sehingga aku diare.

Aku tidak pernah keluar rumah ataupun bersekolah, karena aku merasa asing dengan wilayah ini. Aku lebih fokus pada progam langsingku.

Kakek bilang, jika aku langsing, aku akan secantik ibuku. Hn! Ibuku memang cantik. Dan aku juga mewarisi sebagian besar darah ibuku.

"Dobe pasti akan klepek-klepek melihatku!" Aku berseringai di depan cermin, melihat postur tubuhku yang mulai kempes.

"Cucuku, kau tidak boleh berseringai seperti itu." Kakek menarik-narik pipi gempalku, "Yang berseringai adalah orang jahat. Ayo, senyum!"

Aku tersenyum selebar mungkin. Mata sipitku nyaris tertutup saat tersenyum.

"Cucuku memang manis saat tersenyum!"

* * *

Tidak terasa sudah satu bulan. Aku dan kakek bertemu kembali dengan keluarga Uzumaki. Selama satu bulan ini, Dobe tidak pernah menghubungiku. Tidak hanya Dobe, bahkan teman-teman sekolahku. Aku juga menyadari bahwa nama kontak di ponselku hanya ada 'Matahariku' dan 'Kakek'. Aku sungguh _forever alone._

"Astaga! Apa kau benar-benar, Sasu- _chan?",_ Kushina _-san_ mencubit-cubit pipiku. Kushina _-san_ tampak terkejut melihat penampilanku yang langsing singsret ini.

"Hn!" Aku memaksakan diri tersenyum, menahan sakitnya cubitan dari Kushina _-san._

"Kau benar-benar manis, Sasuke _-kun!_ Kami tidak salah pilih menantu!" Minato- _san_ tersenyum bangga.

"Tentu! Kalian tidak salah pilih!" sambung kakek.

Mereka bertiga saling terkikik. Sedangkan Dobe tetap memandangku dengan wajah tidak suka. Tadi, aku sempat melihat wajah kagetnya saat melihat tubuh langsingku.

"Ayo, kita menikah, Dobe!" ucapku yang membuat wajah Dobe memerah dengan kedua tangan terkepal menahan amarah.

Tak lama kemudian, wajah garang nan jelek itu tersenyum.

"Kau memang cantik, is-tri-ku."

"Aku tidak cantik, aku tampan, sa-yang-ku."

"Kau pasti se-nang menikah denganku."

"Tentu! Aku akan sangat se-nang menikahimu."

"Oh! Kalian sungguh _to twit~"_ Kushina- _san_ menatap kami dengan mata berbunga-bunga.

Meskipun ucapan kami terdengar _so sweet_ di telinga mereka, tapi bagi kami, ini terdengar sebagai deklarasi perang.

Sepertinya akan sulit untuk mendapatkan cintanya, tapi tetap semangat! Dan jangan menyerah!

Langsing saja aku bisa, apa lagi mendapatkan cintanya.

Itu mah kecil!

* * *

Kamipun melangsungkan upacara pernikahan di sebuah kuil kecil di pulau Konoha. Upacara ini hanya di hadiri pihak itu-itu saja. Ah! Ada bertambah satu yaitu, Uzumaki Hashirama -kakek Dobe yang wajahnya setara dengan kakek. Sungguh aneh dengan kakek-kakek zaman sekarang! Apa kelak aku tua nanti, wajahku akan awet muda juga seperti mereka?

Kini, kami sedang berkumpul menyantap makan malam di sebuah penginapan dekat kuil. Para tua-tua sedang sibuk membahas tentang obat buatan kakek. Obrolan ini terasa membosankan. Aku hanya mendengar seadanya, pandanganku terfokus dengan cincin emas yang melingkar di jari manis kananku.

 _"Aku sudah menikah dengan orang yang kucintai."_ Entah apa yang membuatku tersenyum puas. Ya, aku merasa senang hari ini.

"Oh, cucuku~" kakek baruku mencubit pipiku dengan gemas. Tidak gendut, tidak langsing, mengapa semua suka mencubit pipiku?

"Aduh, ayah! Jangan mencubit Sasu _-chan_ terlalu kuat, nanti suaminya marah!" Kushina _-san_ melirik Dobe yang sedang meneguk sake. Dia tidak menyukai pernikahan ini.

"Hn. Tidak apa, kek! Cubit saja sepuasmu! Ehehehe..." wajah Dobe mulai memerah karena mabuk.

"Cubit dia seperti ini!" Dobe menarik pipiku dengan sangat kuat.

"Sakit, Dobe!" Aku menampar tangannya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku menyentuhmu, istriku?" Wajahnya mulai mendekat ke wajahku, hidungnya mengendus-endus seperti guguk, "Dulu kau sangat ingin aku menyentuhmu."

"A, aku tidak ingat!" Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain. Mengapa wajah jelek itu dekat sekali? Membuatku gugup saja!

"Kau pasti suka ini." Dobe menarik daguku, lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Tangannya mencengkram kuat kepalaku agar tidak bergerak. Lidahnya mendesak masuk ke mulutku. Sebisa mungkin kudorong lidah itu agar tidak memasuki mulutku, aku tidak suka rasa sake ini!

"Ehem!" sebuah deheman kuat menghentikan aktivitas silat lidah kami, "To, tolong dilanjutkan di kamar saja," saran kakek yang tidak kuat melihat kami bersilat lidah.

"Ayo, istriku! Kita lanjutkan di kamar!" tanpa kusuruh, Dobe langsung menggendongku ala _bridal,_ menggotongku ke kamar lalu menutup pintu kamar.

 _BuuuuK_

Tanpa aba-aba, dia menjatuhkan tubuhku begitu saja.

"Ouch!" pantat dan punggungku sakit. Untung saja, lantainya terbuat dari tatami, tapi tetap saja sakit.

"Apa kau sudah puas telah menghancurkan harga diriku?" Dobe melempariku dengan bantal, "Seharusnya aku menikahi Hinata- _chan!_ Bukan kau, sapi hamil!"

Aku hanya diam mendengar curhatannya sambil memeluk bantal yang dilemparnya tadi. Entah mengapa, ucapannya membuatku sakit hati.

"Aku membencimu, sangat membencimu!"

Apa seharusnya kami tidak perlu menikahi. Tapi, kesempatan ini hanya datang sekali. Aku takut, jika aku menolak pernikahan ini, aku akan menyesal seumur hidup.

"Aku bukan _gay!_ Aku masih menyukai dada wanita!"

"Mengapa kau diam saja, sapi hamil!" Dobe lagi-lagi melempariku dengan bantal.

Tidak terima perlakuannya, aku balas melemparinya dengan bantal.

"Mengapa kau begitu membenciku?"

"Itu karena kau menjijikkan!" dia melempariku lagi.

"Sekarang aku sudah langsing! Apa aku masih menjijikkan?" aku balas melempar lagi. Setiap perkataan yang terucap, selalu dihadiahi lemparan bantal sebagai balasan.

"Kau sangat murahan!"

"Murahan?! Memangnya aku suka melepas celanaku dan menungging di depan umum?"

"Bukan murahan yang seperti itu!"

"Lalu yang seperti apa?"

"Kau suka merayuku dengan kata-kata yang menjijikkan!"

"Merayumu?! Aku tidak mungkin merayu rubah jelek sepertimu!"

"Jangan berpura-pura pikun, sapi hamil!"

"Untuk apa aku harus berpura-pura pikun? Jika aku berpura-pura pikun, mungkin sekarang aku akan melepas semua pakaianku, memaksamu untuk menghamiliku!"

Ucapanku membuat wajahnya memerah, aku juga merasa malu telah berkata mesum seperti itu. Apa dulu, aku memang semesum ini?

"A, aku sungguh tidak ingat..." ucapku menunduk malu, "Kakek bilang bahwa aku sangat menggilaimu. Aku tidak mungkin menggilai rubah jelek sepertimu..."

"Aku lebih tampan darimu, sapi hamil!"

"...Tapi setelah membaca buku diariku, ternyata aku memang sangat menggilaimu." Aku membenamkan wajahku ke bantal, "Aku bahkan memiliki impian untuk langsing dan menikah denganmu."

"Kau sungguh egois! Tidak punya rasa malu! Dasar homo menjijikkan!"

"Hn," aku mengangguk, ucapannya memang benar, "Maafkan aku."

Tanpa sadar aku menangis seperti orang bodoh. Aku memang bahagia dan puas karena impianku terwujud. Tapi aku telah merusak hidup Dobe yang normal. Dobe bukanlah _gay_ sepertiku.

Aku memang egois.

* * *

Keesokan pagi harinya, aku dan Dobe berangkat ke Pulau Kiri dengan menggunakan kapal pesiar. Ini pertama kalinya aku naik kapal dan menyeberang ke pulau Kiri. Setelah menikah, kami pindah ke rumah lama Dobe di Kiri. Orang tua Dobe merasa bahwa kami harus tinggal berdua saja di sana, agar lebih rukun. Kakek juga memberiku obat pasti hamil, aku menerimanya sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa sepengetahuan kakek, aku diam-diam melempar obat itu ke laut. Aku tidak membutuhkan obat itu, karena Dobe bukan _gay,_ dia tidak akan tegang jika melihatku bugil sambil mengangkang atau menungging sekalipun.

 _"I AM THE KING OF THE WORLD_!" teriakku ala Jack di film _Titanic._ Aku sungguh bosan sendirian, tidak ada yang mengajakku berbicara. Dobe sedang duduk santai menikmati koktail dan hembusan angin laut.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku, meminta Dobe untuk memfotoku yang sedang bergaya _Titanic._ Dobe tidak mau, tapi aku tetap memaksanya hingga dia marah dan mengibaskan ekornya, membuatku terhempas jatuh ke lautan.

 _BYuuuuR_

Seingatku, aku bisa berenang, tapi aku lupa caranya. Dalam kepanikan, aku berusaha mengayuh-ngayuh tanganku, menyepak-nyepakkan kaki, agar aku tidak semakin tersedot ke dasar laut. Saat aku kehabisan nafas, muncul sebuah tangan yang menjambak rambutku dan membawaku ke permukaan.

"Uhuk uhuk..." hidung dan tenggorokanku kemasukan banyak air.

"Dasar sapi hamil! Selalu saja menyusahkanku!" samar-samar aku mendengar Dobe memarahiku. Ternyata Dobe telah menyelamatkanku.

 _"Thanks,_ Dobe!" aku tersenyum memegang lengan kekarnya melingkar di leherku.

Rambut jabriknya yang basah berkilauan terkena cahaya matahari. Sekilas dia terlihat... keren. Ah! Tidak, tidak! Dia cuma kebetulan keren karena bisa berenang!

* * *

Pulau Kiri memang tidak sebesar dan sepadat pulau Konoha. Tidak banyak gedung-gedung bertingkat. Aku menyukai suasana yang seperti ini.

Rumah kami tidak bertingkat dan sederhana, tapi memiliki halaman yang luas. Kita bisa mengajak warga sekitar untuk menari ala _Bollywood_ di sini.

Dari jendela kamar rumah kami, aku dapat melihat hamparan langit yang sangat luas.

"Ini kamarku! Kau tidur di luar!" Dobe melempar ranselku keluar kamar.

"Lalu, aku tidur dimana?"

"Terserah! Asalkan tidak di kamarku!"

Aku memilih untuk tidur di ruang keluarga. Ruangan ini, kusulap menjadi kamarku. Ruangan ini cukup besar daripada kamar Dobe. Ada sofa, meja dan TV juga lho!

Selain itu, dekat dengan dapur. Aku bisa memasak sambil menonton TV. Ah! Tapi aku kan tidak pintar memasak.

* * *

Malam harinya, aku tidak bisa tidur karena merasa asing dengan lingkunganku. Berkali-kali membalik badan, hingga aku terjatuh dari sofa. Aku memang tidak bisa tidur cantik di sofa. Akhirnya aku mendorong sofa dan meja ke sudut ruangan, dan memilih untuk tidur beralas karpet.

Masih belum bisa tidur, aku mengeluarkan empat buku _diary_ dari ranselku. Aku mulai membaca buku pertama. Buku itu berisi tentang awal aku bertemu dengan Dobe.

* * *

 **Naruto suka ramen.**

Berdasarkan _diary_ yang kubaca, Dobe suka ramen. Jadi, pagi ini aku memasakkan ramen untuknya. Karena kami sudah menikah dan tinggal bersama, aku tidak ingin kami saling bermusuhan. Meskipun aku tidak layak menjadi istrinya, setidaknya aku ingin berteman dengannya.

 _"Ohayou,_ Dobe!" sapaku saat melihat Dobe menguap lebar. Dobe tidak menghiraukanku, dia dengan santainya duduk di sofa lalu menyalakan TV.

"Kau telah memasuki kamarku, Dobe!"

"Ini ruang keluarga, bukan kamarmu, sapi hamil!"

"Jangan panggil aku 'sapi hamil' karena aku sudah langsing sekarang!"

"Mau selangsing apapun, kau tetaplah sapi hamil!"

Dia benar. Aku lebih terkenal dengan nama 'sapi hamil' daripada Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan? Bawa ke sini ramenku!" perintah Dobe dengan gaya _boss._

Segera kubawakan semangkuk ramen untuknya. Aku duduk di karpet sambil meletak dagu di atas meja. Mengamati Dobe yang sedang menyantap ramennya dengan rakus.

"Wajah jelek ini...mengapa aku begitu menggilainya?" gumanku yang terdengar oleh Dobe.

"Apa maksudmu, sapi hamil?"

"Mengapa aku bisa menggilaimu, Dobe?"

"Tentu saja karena aku tampan, kuat dan keren!" jawab Dobe dengan sombongnya.

Ucapannya sama dengan yang kubaca di _diary._ Tapi bagiku, itu bukan alasan yang tepat untuk mencintainya.

"Menurutku, kau tidak seperti itu."

"Kalau aku tidak tampan, kuat dan keren, kau tidak mungkin terus menempeliku, hingga membuatku malu!"

"Malu?" Aku semakin tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Aku langsung merayap ke sofa dan duduk di sampingnya, "Memangnya aku melakukan apa, sehingga kau malu?"

"Banyak!"

"Apa saja itu? Apa aku pernah menciummu? Menelanjangimu? Atau..."

 _PLaaaK_

Dobe langsung menamparku dengan ekornya. Lalu kakinya menendangku hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"Bicaramu mesum sekali!"

Aku menyeka pipiku yang habis ditampar. Rasanya panas. Ini sudah dua kalinya Dobe mengasariku dengan ekornya. Pertama saat di kapal kemarin, dan kedua barusan terjadi.

Apa dulu Dobe selalu mengasariku seperti ini? Di buku _diary_ yang kubaca, Dobe tidak pernah mengasariku. Di situ tertulis hanya kekagumanku pada Dobe dan juga keseharian Dobe yang membuatku klepek-klepek.

Tidak terima dengan perlakuan kasarnya, aku bangkit berdiri dan menyeruduk perutnya. Dengan cepat, seranganku ditangkis Dobe dengan ekornya. Ekor itu melilit tubuhku lalu membantingku ke dinding. Beruntung, tubuhku tahan banting sehingga tidak begitu sakit.

"Kau tidak bisa melawanku dengan tanduk tumpulmu itu." Dobe menyentil-nyentil tandukku. Aku mendengus karena kalah kuat darinya.

Saat dia memunggungiku, aku langsung bangkit dan menyeruduknya kembali. Sialnya aku malah terpleset dan tidak sengaja menarik celana panjang Dobe hingga melorot, menampakkan celana dalamnya berwarna biru -warna kesukaanku.

Untuk menghindari amukan, aku berpura-pura memijit keningku, bertingkah seperti orang sakit.

"Aduh, sakit! Kepalaku sakit, Dobe~" lirihku.

Dobe masih belum bereaksi. Apa _acting_ ku ini kurang meyakinkan?

"Ta, tanggung jawab Dobe...kepalaku sakit..."

Dobe langsung memakai celananya, kemudian menggendongku dan membaringkanku di sofa. Sepertinya, aku pernah mengalami kejadian ini. Juga hangatnya tubuh Dobe.

"Aku teringat sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau pernah menggendongku seperti tadi?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Pernah."

"Kapan?"

"Saat kau masih gendut dan sangat sangat berat."

"Benarkah? Kau sanggup menggendongku saat itu?"

"Tentu saja! Kau tergila-gila padaku karena aku kuat!"

O, begitu! Ternyata dia memang kuat.

"Kalau boleh tahu, mengapa kau menggendongku? Apa aku sakit? Atau...jangan-jangan kau mengibasku?"

Wajah Dobe sempat tegang sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kau memanjat pohon lalu jatuh!"

"Untuk apa aku memanjat pohon?"

"Karena kau ingin memanjat ya kau panjat pohon itu! Sudah! Jangan dibahas lagi!"

Aku menatap Dobe lekat-lekat, ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakannya.

"A, apa kepalamu masih sakit?" Dobe mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hn. Sedikit." Aku kembali ber _acting_ sakit berat.

"Tidak seharusnya aku menyentuh tanduk tumpulmu."

"Kau boleh menyentuhnya, jika kau suka!"

"Jangan sembarang bicara! Tanduk adalah sumber kekuatan ras Hitsuji. Jika tandukmu hilang, kau akan mati!"

Aku sangat terkejut melihat kemarahan Dobe. Ini bukan marah yang biasanya. Marah ini cenderung mencemaskan sesuatu.

"Apa kau mencemaskanku?"

"Kau istriku sekarang! Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, kakek akan mengurungku ke dalam lukisan!"

Aku tambah terkejut dengan pengakuannya. Dobe mengakuiku sebagai istrinya.

"Tolong jaga aku, suamiku!" aku langsung memeluknya erat. Aku sangat senang!

"Le, lepas!" ekornya kembali muncul untuk mengibasku.

Suamiku ini memang _tsundere,_ kurasa aku mulai menemukan alasanku menyukainya.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Minggu depan adalah chapter terakhir, bakal dipost pas tanggal 23 (ﾉ˚̯́ ∇˚̯̀)ﾉ✧

Silakan tinggalkan jejak.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan dan meramaikan fandom NaruSasu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun, selain kepuasan penulis dan pembaca.

[Chaptered]

Title : Sapi Hamil

Chapter : 03 / 03

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Genre : Humor / Fantasy

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

Rating : T

Sum : Aku Uchiha Sasuke, terkenal dengan sebutan 'Sapi Hamil', karena aku memiliki postur tubuh yang sangat gemuk. Aku menyukai seorang alpha bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Meskipun dia membenciku, mengibasku karena jijik melihatku, aku tetap menyukainya. Aku ingin dia menikahiku.

* * *

Masih Sasuke PoV

* * *

Tidak terasa, sudah dua minggu lebih kami tinggal bersama. Keempat _diaryk_ upun sudah terbaca habis. Seperti yang dikatakan Dobe, aku memang pernah jatuh saat memanjat pohon. Dan Dobe jugalah yang menggendongku pulang.

Wajahku memerah malu membayangkan diriku yang seperti sapi hamil, digendong ala _bridal_ oleh Dobe.

"Hey, sapi hamil! Apa yang kau senyumkan? Kau sedang berpikiran mesum?"

"Aku sedang membayangkan seorang pangeran menggendongku."

"Ck! Dasar sapi hamil!"

Mengapa dia masih memanggilku sapi hamil? Apa dia buta bentuk?

"Jangan suka berkeliaran di luar! Baumu *Pheromone* menyebar kemana-mana."

"Bau?" aku mengendus-endus ketiakku. "Tidak ada yang bau, malahan wangi. Kau mau menciumnya?", aku menyodorkan ketiakku padanya. Seenaknya dia mengataiku bau!

"Bukan bau badanmu tapi pheromonemu! Baumu itu bisa mengundang banyak alpha."

"Benarkah?" Aku mengendus ketiakku sekali lagi. Aku sungguh tidak mencium bau apa-apa.

"Pokoknya, jangan genit-genit di luar!" pesan Dobe sebelum pergi ke sekolah.

Dobe memilih untuk bersekolah kembali, sedangkan aku memilih bekerja untuk membiayai kursus memasak dan membuat kue, karena aku _hobby_ makan tapi tidak pandai memasak.

Selama tinggal di Kiri. Aku mendapat banyak teman baru. Ada Sabaku Gaara -teman kursusku dari ras Suna. Gaara banyak memberiku _tips_ dan trik. Lalu ada Hozuki Suigetsu dari ras Mizu *air* dan Juugo dari ras Tora *macan*, penghuni blok sebelah yang suka mengajakku ke warnet. Ada juga Hatake- _san -boss_ tempatku bekerja sebagai pelayan _cafe._ Hatake- _san_ satu ras dengan Suigetsu. Ah! Satu lagi! Hyuuga Neji dari ras Neko -sang pelanggan setia penunggu _cafe_ yang rajin memberiku _tips._

Neji bilang, dia tertarik padaku. Dengan tegasnya kukatakan bahwa dia bukan _type_ ku. Dia tersenyum mendengar penolakanku. Meskipun sudah kutolak, dia tetap setia datang ke _cafe._ Memandangiku yang sedang bekerja.

Neji memang ganteng, rambut coklatnya yang panjang dan halus, tubuhnya yang tinggi berotot. Tapi sungguh, dia bukan _type_ ku!

 _Type_ ku seperti Dobe. Wajah yang jelek, tapi kadang bisa terlihat keren.

Tunggu! Aku baru saja mengakuinya keren?

Hn. Dia memang keren -hanya sedikit.

* * *

Hari ini, hari Minggu. Gaara datang ke rumah untuk mengajarkanku membuat _cheese cake._ Suigetsu dan Juugo ikut datang, karena ingin melihat-lihat.

Suigetsu dan Juugo sangat berisik, tapi berkat lelucon konyol mereka suasanya menjadi hidup. Mereka mudah sekali membuat sebuah obrolan menjadi bercabang dan meluas ke berbagai hal.

"Ada apa ini?" Dobe baru saja bangun tidur, tampak masih mengenakan piyama dan rambut jabriknya berantakan seperti singa.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Gaara.

"Di, dia..." aku bingung mau menjawab apa? Suami atau teman ya?

"Ah! Dia temanku!" jawabku cepat. Jika aku menjawab 'suami', Dobe pasti tidak senang. Dia juga merahasiakan hubungan kami pada teman sekolahnya. Dia pasti malu karena menikah dengan laki-laki.

"Hai, Dobe! Teman-temanku datang ingin melihatku membuat _cheese cake._ Apa kau mau ikut melihat juga?" tawarku.

"Keluar dari rumahku!" bentak Dobe tidak suka.

"Tu, tunggu...",

"SEKARANG!" Dobe meninju meja makan hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Aku terpaksa membawa ketiga temanku keluar dan meminta maaf atas perlakuan Dobe yang tidak sopan. Mereka memakluminya dan pergi dengan tanda tanya.

"Mengapa kau mengusir teman-temanku?"

"Ini rumahku! Kau tidak berhak membawa siapapun ke rumahku!"

"Aku berhak karena aku..." aku malu mengatakannya, "...istrimu..."

"Kau bukan istriku! Aku juga bukan suamimu! Aku hanya temanmu!"

Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa dia mengakuiku sebagai temannya padahal dia membenciku? Lalu, mengapa dia marah-marah seperti itu? Apa karena kami terlalu berisik sehingga mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya? Apa dia lagi PMS?

"Jangan pernah membawa siapapun ke rumahku!" tegas Dobe.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau mengusirku saat teman-temanmu datang. Teman-temanmu mengacaukan rumah, dan kau malah menyuruhku untuk membereskan kekacauan itu!"

"Karena itu memang tugasmu!"

"Tugas seorang istri kan? Lalu, mengapa sekarang kau tidak menga..."

"Kau juga tidak mengakuiku sebagai suamimu!" sela Dobe.

Akhirnya aku tahu, mengapa dia begitu marah? Dia ingin aku mengakuinya sebagai suamiku di hadapan teman-temanku.

"Apa kau cemburu, suamiku?" aku memanggilnya dengan nada genit-genit manja.

"A, apa maksudmu, sapi hamil!"

"Kau mau menyicipi _cheese cake_ buatanku, suamiku?",

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nada menjijikkan seperti itu!"

"Suamiku~"

"Aku bukan suamimu!"

Ekor besarnya kembali meliiti tubuhku.

"Ekormu lembut dan hangat, suamiku ~ Aku suka~" aku menggesek-gesekkan pipiku ke ekornya. Rasanya jadi mengantuk dan...

 _ZeeeeP_

Dobe tiba-tiba menarik daguku. Aku tidak menyadari kapan jarak kami menjadi sedekat ini?

"Kau..." Dobe memiringkan kepalanya, bermaksud menciumku.

"Hatchiuuu!" Aku tidak sengaja bersin di wajahnya.

Dia marah, lalu mengibasku ke sofa.

"Maaf, suamiku~ Aku tidak sengaja. Ayo kita ulangi lagi!"

Dobe membasuh wajahnya di dapur. Dia terlihat sangat sangat marah.

"Tadi kau mau menciumku kan? Nah! Ayo, cium aku!" Aku memejamkan mata sambil memajukan bibirku, menunggunya menciumku.

Tapi tidak terasa apa-apa, hanya terdengar suara pintu terbanting kuat.

Dia tadi ingin menciumku kan? Atau aku yang salah tebak?

* * *

Malampun tiba, Dobe masih enggan berbicara denganku. _Cheese cake_ yang kubuat tadipun tidak disentuhnya.

"Kau tidak suka _cheese cake?"_ tanyaku pada Dobe yang sedang memasak ramen instan di dapur. Aku ingin membuatkan ramen untuknya, tapi dia malah mengibasku menjauh darinya.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, aku akan membaginya pada Juugo dan Sui"

Dobe melirikku tajam, akhirnya perhatiannya tertuju padaku.

"Aku tidak suka kau bergaul dengan mereka!"

"Mengapa?"

"Karena mereka alpha!"

"Lalu?"

"Statusmu masih omega jomblo!"

"Aku tidak jomblo. Aku sudah menikah!" Aku menunjukkan cincin di jari manis kananku. Cincin itu baru kupasang tadi. Selama ini, aku tidak mengenakan cincin itu, karena Dobe juga tidak mengenakannya. Tapi, aku ingin menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa aku sudah menikah, terutama pada Neji.

"Meskipun kau sudah menikah, tapi kau tidak memiliki tanda kepemilikan."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita _mating!"_

"Heh?!"

"Ayo kita _mating,_ Dobe!" Aku langsung melepas celana dan piyama yang kukenakan.

"Be, berhenti! A, aku..."

"Ayo, Dobe! Buka piyamamu juga!" aku yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam saja, bermaksud membantu Dobe membuka pakaiannya.

"Hentikan! Kau membuatku jijik!" bentak Dobe.

Aku terdiam menyesapi ucapannya barusan. Aku membuatnya jijik? J-I-J-I-K? Aku terlihat jijik di matanya?

"Ah! Aku baru ingat bahwa kau bukan _gay._ Kau masih normal, masih menyukai dada besar...heheheh..." aku kembali memakai celana dan mengancingkan piyamaku.

Aku pasti terlihat murahan di matanya. Aku benar-benar malu, sangat malu. Ingin rasanya melenyapkan diri dari muka bumi ini.

"Ka, kau tidak mau mencicipi _cheese cake_ buatanku?",aku mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, walaupun aku sangat malu berbicara dengannya.

"Tidak usah!" tolaknya tegas.

Aku mengambil seloyang _cheese cake_ di meja dapur, kemudian duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV dan menyantap cake buatanku.

"Mmm~ Ini tidak enak! Beruntung kau tidak memakannya," ucapku, sebenarnya rasanya enak. Hanya perasaanku saja yang tidak enak.

 _NyuuT_

Dada ini masih terasa sakit.

Aku sakit hati karena Dobe jijik padaku. Aku sakit hati karena mencintai orang yang jijik padaku. Sungguh sakit hatiku!

* * *

Di pagi hari, saat aku terbangun, aku selalu menemukan Dobe duduk santai di sofa sambil menonton berita. Dobe selalu bangun lebih awal dariku. Dia tidak pernah menyapaku terlebih dahulu, hanya melirikku dengan mata ekornya. Selalu aku yang menyapanya.

 _"Ohayou,_ sua...!" aku tidak boleh memanggilnya 'suamiku'. Dia pasti jijik mendengarnya, _"Ohayou,_ Dobe!"

"Buatkan aku sarapan!" perintahnya.

"Hn," anggukku patuh.

Sambil memasak, aku mengutarakan hal yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

"Kurasa kau tidak akan pernah bahagia jika terus bersamaku, sapi hamil yang menjijikkan ini. Kau juga pasti sangat malu dengan pernikahan ini. Padahal kau begitu mendambakan untuk menikahi gadis yang bernama Hinata."

Dobe tidak memberikan respon apapun, sepertinya dia sedang asyik menonton berita.

"Ayo kita bercerai, Dobe," ucapku sangat pelan, aku tidak ingin Dobe mendengarkan ini. Aku sungguh tidak ingin bercerai, tapi aku lelah melihatnya tidak bahagia.

"Aku menyerah." Aku duduk bersandar pada pintu kulkas, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku begitu frustasi.

 _Aku menyerah. Aku menyerah._

Kata-kata itu terus bergentayangan di pikiranku. Membuat kepalaku sakit.

* * *

Aku terbangun dan menyadari bahwa aku sedang terbaring di sofa, dengan selimut membalutiku. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh siang.

"Aku kesiangan," gumanku.

Kondisi rumah sangat sunyi. Dobe pasti sudah berangkat ke sekolah.

"Ah! Dobe!" Aku jadi teringat dengan kejadian yang kualami. Aku merasa tadi sedang membuatkan sarapan untuk Dobe. Sambil membicarakan hal yang megusik pikiranku -tentang perceraian. Tahu-tahu kepalaku sakit dan...aku pingsan ternyata.

Tidak sengaja, mataku mengangkap selembar kertas memo di meja.

Aku ingin sukiyaki !

Aku tersenyum tipis membaca memo itu. Sepertinya Dobe tidak mendengarkan ucapanku tadi.

* * *

Malam ini aku akan memasak sukiyaki, karena Dobe yang meminta. Setelah selesai kursus, aku mampir ke swalayan untuk membeli daging dan sayuran.

Entah mengapa aku merasa senang memasak sukiyaki untuknya? Padahal aku belum tentu yakin masakanku akan seenak itu.

Di depan swalayan, aku melihat Dobe bersama ketiga teman sekolahnya.

"Hai, Dobe!" sapaku saat kami berpapasan.

Reaksi Dobe berlebihan saat menatapku, seperti melihat hantu. Apa seharusnya aku tidak perlu menyapanya?

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya seorang temannya yang bertato segitiga di kedua pipinya.

"Aku is..."

"Dia temanku!" sela Dobe.

Aku baru ingat bahwa Dobe tidak ingin teman-temannya tahu tentang hubungan kami.

"Aku mendengar dia ingin menyebut 'istri'" tebak seorang bermata kuaci berambut nanas.

"Tidak mungkin, Shika! Naruto kan sudah memiliki pacar cantik di Konoha," ucap si tato segitiga.

"Iya. Namanya Hinata _-chan,"_ sambung yang berkaca mata hitam.

Dobe berbohong seperti itu, pasti karena malu telah menikahiku. Aku memang aib.

"Ah! Iya! Hinata _-chan!_ Dobe em...maksduku Naruto sangat menyukai gadis cantik itu!" Aku ikut membenarkan ucapan mereka. Sebisa mungkin membuat mereka yakin, bahwa Dobe bukan _gay._ Dobe pasti malu jika disangka _gay,_ padahal dia masih lurus.

"Kau juga berasal dari Konoha?" tanya si tato segitiga.

"Hn! Dulu aku satu sekolah dengan Naruto dan juga Hinata- _chan!_ Mereka sangat akrab dan mesrah, membuatku iri saja...ehehehe..."

"Uwo! Kau sudah menikah?"

"Heh?!"

"Itu cincin kawin kan?" si tato segitiga itu menunjuk cincin yang kukenakan. Dari sekian banyak objek, mengapa dia malah melihat cincinku?

"Ah... Iya, aku baru saja menikah...ehehehe..."

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Aku..."

Si tato segitiga yang kepo ini mengendusiku.

"Bau-baumu seperti bau Naruto."

"Ah...aku sementara tinggal bersama Naruto. Tapi secepatnya aku akan pergi," jawabku dengan cepat, "Rasanya tidak enak terus mengusik hidup Naruto."

"Dia istriku," ucap Dobe menambah pembicaraan kami.

"Heh?!" ketiga temannya dan aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya itu.

Dia mengakuiku sebagai istrinya di depan teman-temannya? Apa dia salah makan hari ini?

Dobe mengeluarkan cincin dari saku celananya, kemudian memakainya di jari manisnya.

"Aku sudah menikah. Dia istriku dan aku suaminya."

Rasanya aku ingin berlari dan berteriak sekuat tenaga. Ini bukan mimpi kan?

"Maaf telah membohongi kalian." Dobe menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggenggam erat tanganku. Ini pertama kalinya, dia menggenggam tanganku tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

Melihat pengakuan Dobe yang begitu gentle, membuatku terharu dan ikut menundukkan kepala.

* * *

Dobe tiba-tiba memintaku tidur di kamarnya. Dobe juga tidak menyinggung tentang kejadian tadi pagi ataupun kejadian di swalayan.

"Apa malam ini kita akan melakukan _mating?"_ tanyaku penuh harap.

"Tidak!" tolak Dobe dengan tegas. Ternyata dia masih jijik padaku.

"Lalu? Mengapa kau mengajakku ke kamarmu?"

Dobe menepuk kuat tempat kosong di sampingnya. Dia ingin aku tidur seranjang dengannya.

"Kau tidak jijik padaku?"

"Kemarilah!"

Aku langsung menaiki ranjang dan berbaring di sampingnya.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" pintaku. Apa aku terkesan seperti dikasih hati minta jantung? Tidak. Aku kan istrinya. Memang sewajarnya aku minta seperti itu.

"Hn," Dobe merentangkan tangannya, mengizinkanku memeluknya. Sebelum Dobe berubah pikiran, aku langsung memeluk pinggangnya.

"Hangat~ tubuhmu hangat, suamiku ~ Aku suka..."

Dobe membalas pelukanku.

"Aku ingin menciummu."

 _What?!_ Dobe ingin menciumku? Tumben-tumbennya dia ingin menciumku! Apa ini efek sukiyaki buatanku?

"Si, silakan!" Aku sungguh gugup.

Dobe mengangkat daguku. Jantungku berpacu cepat saat bola mata biru kesukaanku itu menatapku. Kupejamkan kedua mataku, menunggu bibir seksi itu menciumku.

 _CHuuu~_

Sentuhan kecil menyentuh bibirku. Aku bisa merasakan gigitannya di bibirku. Lidahnya memasuki mulutku. Lidah kami saling beradu dan menggelitik.

"Mmm~ nnh~ ah~" desahku di selah-selah ciuman. Aku sungguh menyukai cara Dobe menciumku.

Ciuman Dobe mulai turun ke dagu, lalu ke leherku. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti mencumbuiku.

"Luka ini..." Dia menyentuh bekas luka di leherku.

"Ah! Ini karena kecelakaan. Aku kurang hati-hati menyeberang jalan. Kecelakaan itu menyebabkan aku amnesia."

"Ma, maafkan aku..." setelah meminta maaf, Dobe langsung pergi meninggalkanku.

Untuk apa dia meminta maaf? Apa karena dia masih belum bisa melakukan _mating?_

Sepertinya, aku harus bersabar.

* * *

Dobe menceritakan rahasia terbesarnya padaku.

"Aku _homophobia."_

Dobe sangat membenci kaum _gay_ sepertiku. Aku yang selalu menempelinya dan merayunya, membuatnya jijik dan semakin membenciku. Dobe selalu mengibaskan ekornya padaku, agar aku berhenti mendekatinya. Tapi aku yang pantang menyerah, malah semakin menjadi mendekatinya. Kadang kala aku menyebalkan di matanya. Kadang kala aku bisa menjadi penghiburnya. Dia bilang, ada sesuatu yang membuatku berbeda dari Hinata.

"Kau memiliki keteguhan dan keberanian, tapi kau tidak memiliki rasa malu sedikitpun."

"Karena itu, aku terlihat murahan di matamu?"

"Hn. Kau sungguh murahan."

Rasanya sedih dibilang murahan oleh suami sendiri.

Dobe membingkai wajahku, kemudian mengecup singkat bibirku, "Kau memang manis, seperti yang Hinata- _chan_ katakan",

"Hn. Aku memang manis," aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya, "Apa kau tega memanggil makhluk manis ini sapi hamil?"

"Kurus, gemuk, manis, pahit, apapun bentukmu, kau tetap sapi hamil."

Sekali lagi, aku sungguh sedih mendengarnya.

* * *

Karena Dobe suka sukiyaki, maka menu makan malam ini adalah sukiyaki lagi. Iyey!

Aku sungguh beruntung hari ini. Aku mendapat lima _pack_ daging diskon setelah menyelam di kerumunan ibu-ibu.

"Apa kau istri Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya seorang laki-laki seumuranku. Di sampingnya berdiri enam laki-laki yang postur tubuhnya berbeda-beda.

"Hn! Aku istri Uzumaki Naruto. Ada apa?" rasanya agak aneh jika laki-laki sepertiku berstatus istri orang.

Mereka berseringai. Lalu dalam hitungan detik, aku telah berada di sebuah taman yang sepi.

Ini dimana? Mengapa aku bisa di sini? Kapan mereka membawaku ke sini?

"Serang!"

Belum sempat aku bertanya, mereka langsung menyerangku. Meninjuku, menendangku, menjambak rambutku, membantingku ke tanah, lalu menginjakku lagi. Aku tidak bisa melawan, aku tidak punya kekuatan seperti mereka!

"Uhuk...uhuk..." Aku terbatuk-batuk darah.

Salah satu dari mereka, menjambak rambutku.

"Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang _homophobia,_ dia sangat membenci kaum _gay_ seperti kami. Dia menghajar kaum kami habis-habisan. Dia jijik melihat kami, seolah kami lebih rendah dari sampah. Tapi, kami tidak menyangka bahwa dia sama rendahnya dengan kami. Dia telah menikahi seorang laki-laki lemah sepertimu!"

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa masa lalu Dobe seperti itu.

"Dari baunya, sepertinya dia masih _virgin."_

"Perkosa dia!"

Tangan-tangan mereka mulai merobek kaosku.

"Ja, jangan..." aku mengerahkan kekuatan seadanya. Kuserunduk perut mereka dengan tandukku.

Aku tidak ingin diperkosa orang lain, selain Dobe!

 _ZeeeeP!_

Tandukku berhasil melukai lengan salah satu dari mereka. Tidak terima melihat temannya terluka, mereka kembali mengeroyokku.

"Patahkan tanduk sialannya! Lalu perkosa dia!"

Empat orang menahan tubuhku, satu orang bertugas merekam dan satu lagi berusaha mencabut tandukku.

"Ti, tidak...Kumohon...jangan tandukku..." pintaku ketakutan.

Tanpa tanduk, aku akan mati. Aku tidak mau mati sebelum melakukan _mating_ dengan Dobe! Aku masih ingin hidup bersama Dobe!

"Kau sudah tidak bisa menyerang lagi...ahahaha..." Orang itu berhasil mencabut paksa tandukku. Darah merah langsung mengucur keluar membasahi wajahku.

"Tidak!" teriakku histeris sambil memegangi kepalaku yang berlubang. Air matakupun keluar karena tidak sanggup menahan sakit yang kualami.

Aku berguling-guling tidak jelas. Kepalaku sakit sekali! Aku tidak mau mati! Tidak!

"Ahahaha..." tawa mengejek itu terdengar jelas.

Sama seperti hari itu.

Aku yang terbaring lemah, membutuhkan pertolongan, tapi tidak satupun yang mau menolongku. Mereka semua menertawakanku, memakiku dengan kata-kata kasar. Aku juga bisa melihat punggung Dobe yang kian menjauh.

"Jangan...pergi..." tanganku berusaha menggapai-gapai punggung itu. Tidak tergapai. Tanganku terasa berat untuk diangkat, seolah tubuhku sudah menyatu dengan tanah. Pandanganku mulai menghitam. Aku akan mati. Lalu mereka akan memperkosaku.

"SASUKE!" suara cempreng itu memanggilku. Ini pertama kalinya dia memanggil namaku.

Meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat keberadaannya, tapi aku tahu dia sedang dalam _mode_ marah. Bola mata semerah darah dan ekor-ekornya menjulur keluar, menghajar mereka semua.

"Beraninya kalian menyakiti istriku!" teriaknya lagi, disertai dengan lolongan kesakitan mereka.

 _"Kau sungguh keren, suamiku..."_ Aku tersenyum mendengarkan pengakuannya yang _gentle._

Aku sungguh menyesal akan mati secepat ini. Padahal Dobe sudah mulai mengakuiku sebagai istrinya. Aku sudah membuat Dobe membelok, tapi aku malah meninggalkannya. Aku memang egois. Maafkan aku, suamiku...

 _ZaaaaZ_

Hujan tiba-tiba turun dan membasahi tubuhku. Kakek bilang, saat hujan tiba-tiba turun di hari yang cerah, itu menandakan ada siluman rubah yang sedang menangis.

Dobe, apakah kau sedang menangis?

Perlahan tubuhku terangkat. Aku bisa merasakan sedikit kehangatan pada tubuhku yang menggigil.

 _"...ke..."_ suara cempreng itu terdengar samar-samar.

Sepertinya aku sedang berada dipelukannya. Penglihatan, pendengaran dan indra perasaku telah mati. Tersisa kesadaranku yang mulai menipis. Akhirnya sapi hamil ini mati dalam dekapan si rubah jelek yang dicintainya.

Cerita inipun selesai

* * *

 _The End_ _?_

Masih belum, dink!

* * *

Tujuh tahun kemudian.

Di depan rumah keluarga Uzumaki.

"Kau sungguh cantik, istriku!" Dobe mengecup singkat bibirku.

"Kau sungguh tampan, suamiku!" Aku balas mengecup bibirnya.

"Papa! Mama! Siap-siap!" seorang bocah laki-laki berlari menghampiri kami. Bocah itu berdiri di tengah-tengah sambil menggenggam tangan kami. Dobe merangkul pinggangku, dan aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya.

Posisi kamera sudah dalam keadaan ready. Dalam hitungan lima detik, kamera itu akan mengambil foto keluarga kami.

5, 4, 3, 2

 _"Cheese!",_

Hari ini, hari pertama Uzumaki Menma -nama bocah itu- bersekolah. Menma adalah anak kesayangan kami. Hasil persilangan ras rubah dengan ras kambing. Berkat obat racikan kakek, aku bisa hamil.

Menma memiliki sepasang tanduk mungil di kepalanya, di pipinya terdapat tiga pasang goresan, dia juga memiliki satu ekor dengan bulu-bulu yang tebal dan hangat.

O, iya!

Tolong tanyakan padaku, mengapa aku masih hidup?

Hn.

Jawabannya karena Dobe memberikan mutiaranya padaku. Berkat mutiara itu, sepasang tanduk baru tumbuh di kepalaku. Aku hidup kembali. Ingatan lamaku bercampur aduk dengan ingatan Dobe.

Saat mutiara itu masuk ke tubuhku, aku bisa melihat semua perasaan Dobe padaku. Dobe memang membenciku karena aku begitu murahan dan membuatnya malu -tidak seharusnya aku mengumbar-umbar perasaanku di depan umum. Dia ingin dekat denganku, tapi dia malah jijik saat kudekati. Dia tidak bermaksud melukaiku saat ekor itu mengibasku hingga keluar jendela. Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan ekornya saat sedang marah. Dia malu mengakui perasaannya, tapi dia ingin hidup normal, sehingga dia tega melukaiku dan mempermalukanku di depan umum. Saat aku memutuskan untuk menyerah, dia tersenyum bahagia. Tapi sebenarnya hatinya sakit, sehingga dia menangis.

Setelah kami menikah dan tinggal bersama, perasaan benci itu mulai memudar -mungkin karena tampangku yang tidak layak untuk dibenci. Dobe selalu bangun lebih awal hanya untuk melihat wajah imutku saat tertidur. Dobe juga tidak bisa tidur, sebelum melihatku tidur. Dobe selalu mencemaskanku saat berada di sekolah, Dobe takut aku bergenit-genit ria dengan alpha lain. Dobe ingin menyentuhku, tapi dia masih jijik dengan hubungan sejenis. Dobe tidak ingin menceraikanku, karena aku sudah membuatnya membelok. Dobe masih menyimpan plester _Hello Kitty_ itu di kamus bahasa Inggrisnya. Banyak hal yang kulihat, tapi tidak bisa kuceritakan semua.

Intinya, sapi hamil ini berhasil meraih impiannya! Dan cintanya terbalaskan! Kisah ini berakhir dengan _happy ending!_ Iyey!

* * *

The End

* * *

Udah segitu aja.

Happy NS Day (ﾉ˚̯́ ∇˚̯̀)ﾉ✧

Silakan tinggalkan sesuatu di kolom review :D

Akhir kata :

Motor mogok, kehabisan minyak.

Banyak review, author semangat.

Terima kasih untuk yg sudah membaca, mereview dan menfave/follow.


End file.
